Blob Girl/Blob
Blob is a friendly Blob Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I want to melt something, anything is fine ♪" "My body is full of digestive juices ♪" "You too, will melt in my sticky slime ♪" "I'm a carnivore ♪" "Humans who wander into this spring... They're all my prey ♪" "I'll wrap you up ♪ I'll wrap you up and digest you ♪" "Sticky shake, squish squish ♪" "I'm interested in lava. I'd like to go to Gold Volcano ♪" "I'm very fond of the Red Slime. We're going to play outside of the spring together ♪" "Jelly is too grown-up for me. Because she doesn't eat meat, she's become very modest." "Hey, take this." (+1 Holy Water) "Take this money." (+ 1375G) "I'll give you my fluid..." (+1 Goopy Jelly) "I want to eat meat..." (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Happy... ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Then, I'll dissolve you!" "I want money..." (Give 825G) *Yes - "Happy... ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Then, I'll dissolve you!" "Is shrimp tasty? I want to eat it..." (Give 1 Shrimp) *Yes - "Happy... ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Then, I'll dissolve you!" "What kind of meat do you like?" *Beef - "I suppose beef is the best ♪ ...If it's not human." (+5 Affinity) *Poultry - "I've never eaten a bird! I'll catch one next time!" (+5 Affinity) *Human - "Then, let me eat you! ♪" (+10 Affinity) "Do you know what my pink body is the color of?" *The blood color of your melted prey - "It's different, but... That's not bad either ♪" *The color of your digestive juices. - "Yes, it's the color of my digestive juices ♪ I'll wrap you up too and melt you ♪"(+10 Affinity) *Pink is lewd - "You probably aren't wrong... ♪" (+10 Affinity) "I love horror! ♪ You like that too, right?" *I like it - "Well then, you're being attacked! *drools* ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I hate it - "That's not exciting..." *Doesn't matter - "You're just bad..." (-5 Affinity) "Do you know what Blob means?" *A bullfrog - "That's a frog!" *Graduation dance party - "That's a prom!" *I don't know - "Yeah... Actually I don't know either." (+10 Affinity) "Jurujuru... I'm not a bad slime!" *Believe her - **Blob Girl: "Now's my chance ♪" **Luka: "Uwaaah!" **Luka has been covered in digestive juices! (Luka gains Digest status, +10 Affinity) *Don't believe her - "You didn't get caught... Aren't you clever ♪" *I'm not a bad human - "No matter if you're a good human or a bad human, I will dissolve you ♪" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Blob: "Eat a lot, melt a lot... Hey, can I eat some more?" With Bunni: Bunni: "My body is pink from the flesh of the humans I've eaten!" Blob: "If you melt them, the color disappears completely. I've heard that this body color is influenced by digestive enzymes..." Bunni: "Waaah, you really are a carnivore! I'm scaaared!" Blob: "Hey, don't cry..." With Jellil: Blob: "You're looking leisurely, Jellil." Jellil: "Really...? It's just Blob who has no composure." Blob: "I'm a carnivore. If I take it easy, my prey will escape." Jellil: "Vegetables don't run away... It's easy for herbivores to relax." With Romi: Blob: "Doesn't Romi resemble me a little? We wrap around prey and melt them into mush..." Romi: "Is that so? I melt with heat, but..." Blob: "If Romi and I mixed together... I wonder which of us would melt...?" Romi: "If you think about boring things like that, you'll melt..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Blob: "Jeez, this is sooo much trouble!" Blob ran away! ...But she didn't know the way, and soon came back. happens 2nd Action: Blob: "Sticky Blob Dance! ♪" Blob is dancing a cheerful dance! ...But nothing happened. happens 3rd Action: Blob: "Stick sticky. ♪" uses Digestive Slime on a random enemy 4th Action: Blob: "Even slimes like the sun... ♪" Blob is laying on the ground sunbathing... happens 5th Action: Blob: "This is a service ♪" Blob present a gift! Jelly Category:Monsters Category:Slimes Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2